The Movies
by Luindalwen
Summary: Gohan and videl go to the movies. P.S this is my first fanfic so bear with me ppl. what's this about an evil lavender?
1. missing you

Hello I hope u enjoy my fanfiction Plz don't think wrong of me but this is my first fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or blue crush  
  
Now on with the story  
  
~*~The movies~*~  
  
It was a clear Friday afternoon, Son Gohan looked out of his bedroom window 'I wish that she was back' he thought to himself. "I really miss her" he said out loud by accident.  
  
Goten who was in the room playing with some action figures that Trunks gave him looked, up at hi brother with a puzzled look on his face " who are you talking about onichan??" he asked Gohan.  
  
"hmmmm?" replied Gohan still looking out of the window. " I said, who are you talking about ? looking rather annoyed at his brother dumbness.  
  
"ohh I was thinking about Videl" he said with a glazed look on his face which turned to a rather green complexion after he said that. 'Ooo shit! Why did I say that?' Gohan thought while he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"OOOHHH, you were thinking about Videl?" Goten said with a smirk on his face that would have made Vegeta proud of.  
  
Just then ChiChi came onto the room and said "Gohan phone" " Mommy mommy guess what!!!" Goten said jumping up and down. "What is it Goten?" she asked "Gohan was thinking about Videl" he said still jumping up and down. "Was he really??" she asked "Yep" then a glazed look cam over ChiChi, Gohan knew that that look only meant that she was thinking about grandchildren. Gohan took the phone out o his mothers hand and said "Hello?" "hey Gohan" it was Videl. "hey your back from your trip?" (a/n Videl webt to America with her dad 4 weeks ago and Gohan missed her a lot ^^ how kawaii!) "yea I got back an hour ago, I just finished unpacking" "did ya misss me?" she said with a laugh. Gahan could feel himself getting hot in the face "yea" he said "did you miss me?" he asked her Now it was Videl's turned to blush "yeah I did" "Awwwwww how kawaii" cooed gotten and ChiChi in the backround, Gohan glared at them a flew out the window with the cordless phone to have some peace ad quiet while he talked to Videl. (^^) "Who was that?" she asked "my mom and my brother" he said  
  
"so what are you doing today??" Videl asked "Nothing why?" "well I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?"she asked "sure why not" he answered "Great! Meet me at the Satan City Cinema in half an hour." She said "ok see ya there" he said " Cya" "bye" they both hung up (a/n Gohan and Videl are very close friends (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) Gohan went back inside to pick up his wallet and to tell his mom " Bye Mom I'm going to see a movie" he called as he flew out the window." "USE THE FLIPPING DOOR!!!!!!" ChiChi yeled out the window " stupid demi saiyens teenage hormones" she mutterd to herself "what are hormones???" Goten asked himself. 


	2. Buying the ticket

Thank you so much for reviewing my story I honestly didn't think anyone would like it and now every one should be able to review. Anyways this is the infamous movie chapter ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or blue crush all I do own is well I couple of really shinny dime (I polished them ^^) Now on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now we go to Videl who is currently waiting for Gohan and the Satan City Cinema, she was there only for about 5 minutes before Gohan arrived.  
  
Gohan touched down in front of her (this was after Buu so everyone knows he can fly and stuff). Videl wanted to go over there and just jump in his arms, but it seems that Gohan had other plans (^^) he walked over to her and gave a her a big bone crushing hug.  
  
" .*gasp* Go..han..*wheeze* I can't * gasp * breathe.." she managed to wheeze that out between gasping for air.  
  
"oh sorry Videl." He said blushing to the roots of his hair. She smiled at him which made him blush harder.  
  
"its ok, come on lets get those movie tickets"  
  
"ok what movie did you want to see?" he asked her once he regained his normal color.  
  
"Well I was thinking of *blue crush*. How about it?"  
  
"Cool I've always wanted to see that" he said leading her to the tickets booth.  
  
Behind the ticket the tickets booth was someone that was least expecting. (insert that corny suspense music in the backround)  
  
Mirai Trunks! (^^ I am evil to poor Gohan)  
  
"2 tickets for Blue crush plz" he said not even looking at the person behind the counter.  
  
"sure thing Gohan" Mirai Trunks said grinning.  
  
"what.." Gohan said shocked then looked up and saw him. "holy shit! What are you doing here Trunks????" he asked stunned with his jaw hitting the floor.  
  
"well you could at least say 'hi trunks how's it going?' I mean honestly geeze, you said the same thing my father said when I got out of my time capsule. Don't these ppl have any respect for other nowa day." He said rolling his eyes at his last comment.  
  
Videl just stud beside Gohan with a dumbstruck look on her face.  
  
"Umm can I have my movies tickets now plz." Gohan said weakly.  
  
"Ohh yea sure that will be 10 $ * plz." He said handing him his tickets.  
  
"Thanks" Gohan said taking the tickets and handing him the money.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked away beside each other and disappeared in theater 3. Trunks looked at them with a funny look on his face and told some other guy working at the movies that he was going on break and disappeared into theater 3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn  
  
Sorry bout the cliffhanger I couldn't resist ^^ * I don't know what they call the money over there so I just used what they have here in CANADA  
  
thank you again for the reviews and I will have another chapter out soon.  
  
Leema Briefs Vegeta AKA Yuri Tanima 


	3. the confession and evil lavender

Thanks again for all the reviews, this is my last chapter (I know I know it's a short fic)  
  
Hope you like this chapter ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or blue crush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl are sitting beside each other waiting for the movie to come on.  
  
Gohan was thinking about how he should tell her that he liked. no loved her so he leaned over to Videl and whispered in her ear "I really missed you".  
  
Videl shivered at his cool breath on her ear and looked up at him just to see that they're faces were inches apart. Her heart must have skipped at least 2 beats.  
  
'I really like him no I really really love him" Videl thought to herself.  
  
"You did?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yea I did" he said and put his arm around her making her blush a deep crimson shade.  
  
Videl couldn't help but feel comfortable in his embrace.  
  
They didn't notice the little red light behind them though.  
  
'Ha-ha I cant wait to show this tape to mom and Chichi!' Mirai Trunks though evilly with a smirk much like Vegeta's on his face (^^)  
  
"I have something to tell you Videl" Gohan said  
  
"What's that?" she asked  
  
"I don't know how to say this but here it goes," he took a deep breath and continued "Videl you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met , you're cute, funny, caring, you don't take shit from others, and well I.. I .."  
  
'OMG!!!! What was he going to say? Was Gohan the cutest, smartest, funniest, mast caring guy in the world, not to mention the strongest, going to say that he loves me??? No way he could never love me' she thought  
  
'Ha-ha this is just too good, I am so evil, I must get it from my dad' Mirai Trunks thought to himself still taping them with his little portable video tape.  
  
"Yes..?" Videl urged him to go on.  
  
"I.lo.." he started. "I love you" he finally said 'there I said it' he though while whipping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Videl sat there in shock 'he really does love me' she thought.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way' he said quickly.  
  
Videl smirked and pulled his face to her and captured his lips and a passionate kiss. Gohan's eyes widened and the he kissed back.  
  
Videl broke the kiss and said "of course I love you silly, I always have"  
  
'This is just too good' our little lavender haired friend in the back said to himself.  
  
It was the best feeling that both Gohan and Videl could ever have, the both expressed there feeling towards each other.  
  
This time Gohan was the one to kiss, he took Videl's head in his hand and kissed her and she kissed back.  
  
Suddenly, their kiss was broken by a lady screaming in the crowd yelling at them " HEY WOULD YOU GET A ROOM?!?!?!?!?!? THIS IS A MOVIE NOT A HOTEL!!!!" They both blushed a couple of different shades of red at this comment.  
  
Then a certain lavender boy burst out laughing, Gohan and Videl turned to the laughing and their jaws dropped. "TRUNKS??" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"Umm. Hi guys what's up?" he said weakly. "You know what I think I'm going to go now bye guys" he got up and ran out of the theater.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" Gohan growled.  
  
"do you want to get out of here Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"yea sure where do you wanna go?"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO WATCH THE MOVIE!!!!" the same lady as before yelled.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other and got up and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks ran all the way to capsule corps to find his mom and Chichi who was talking to Bulma. He walked into the living room where the two women were chatting. "I have something that you would love to see" he said to them grinning.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yep" he said  
  
"Alright then put it in the vcr" Chichi said  
  
he put the * tape* in the VCR and sat on the couch next to his mom.  
  
* on the screen *  
  
(a/n im not going to write everything again so I think u should all know that its about what happen in the theater)  
  
* movie ended*  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at the blank screen after the movie and then Chichi yelled "grandchildren at last!!"  
  
Then she and Bulma went straight to the wedding preparations (u know how they get).  
  
^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
the end  
  
I hope you liked it and yes I know it's short But hey cut me some slack will ya it's my first fanfic ever But don't worry I will have more soon (well maybe not soon but anyways)  
  
Love ya all  
  
Leema Briefs Vegeta aka Nicole McIntosh 


	4. thank yous

This is my thank you chapter  
  
Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed my story  
  
adbzfan2K03  
  
Mrs. Videl Son  
  
Gohan's 1 fan  
  
Drunken Gohan  
  
Nameless Blank  
  
Dirty old Kai  
  
Skayda Lee  
  
DarkQueenBulma  
  
Game gal  
  
Gohan-kun shin  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Maniac  
  
Angel Slayer  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
And a special thanks to Mrs. Videl Son who reviewed all of my chapters and to Kagome Higurashi who, as my best friend, help me complete my story. 


End file.
